


Ryuji and Akechi Make A Porno

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Ryuji and Akechi Make A Porno [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Filming, Ryuji loses his virginity, Sexual playacting, Watersports, fake non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji's mom falls ill, Ryuji reluctantly takes a second job; this time to film himself engaging in sex acts with Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Ryuji and Akechi Make A Porno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Ryuji and Akechi Make A Porno

The conversation replayed itself on repeat inside Ryuji's skull.

“They want more; you know they want more. If you can provide me with a leaked sex tape showing the famous Detective Prince taking it up the ass, you will be handsomely rewarded. You may, if you so desire, wear a mask so that no one will recognize who the boy fucking the Prince is. Actually, no wait, wear the mask. That will make it easier for our audience to imagine themselves as the owner of the cock giving him such divine pleasure.”

Ryuji shivered in disgust, not at the thought of fucking Akechi, but at the memory of the lecherous way the older man had spoken.

Still, he was being offered five times what he had gotten for the last tape, and he needed the cash.

“Ah, Sakamoto-kun.” He blinked and looked up; Akechi was looking at him curiously, and he realized he was standing in front of the detectives apartment complex.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Of course. Please come inside.” Ryuji was silent until the door of Akechi's home was closed behind him. “What is it?”

“Ya know that tape I leaked of you in the shower?” A nod. “Well, they want more.”

“A group shower?” Akechi smiled.

“No, they want a tape of you... takin' it.”

“Taking... oh you mean of us having sex with me as the bottom?”

Ryuji's only reply was to turn bright red.

“Do you have the hidden camera anime badge with you?”

“Y-yeah.” Ryuji forced himself to nod.

Akechi studied him for a long moment. “Sakamoto-kun, if you aren't ready to have sex, or simply are not comfortable having sex in front of a camera, you can tell them no.”

Ryuji scuffed his sock clad foot against the fake hardwood floors, muttering something about how badly he needed the cash.

“Do not force yourself.”

“I really need the cash. My moms sick, we aren't going to make rent this month. I need to do this.”

Akechi nodded slowly. “Okay, as long as you are certain. Have you had sex before?”

“No. Not even with a girl.” Ryuji looked away again, blushing softly.

“That's nothing to feel shame over. Virginity is a natural state of being.” Akechi lifted the blond's chin until he could kiss his lips.

“But!” Ryuji blushed harder as he pulled away.

“We can ease into things, maybe go a couple rounds today and shoot the movie tomorrow?” Akechi suggested.

“Nah, that would be even worse. I need to just jump into this.” He pulled a character mask; yellow, with black tipped ears; from his bag. “I'll be wearing this so no one will be able to see my face anyway.”

“If that is what you prefer.”

"It is. I don't want to be recognized as the guy who fucked Akechi." Ryuji peeked into the bedroom he had not seen the last time he was here.

"I have an idea; home invasion setup. Set your bag here." He cleared space on the dresser, right in front of the television set, and aiming towards the foot of his western style double bed. Then he changed into an old, worn tee and a pair of sweatpants; no underwear. "I'll lounge on the bed with a magazine, you activate the camera, staying off screen, and come up behind me with the mask on, and pull down my pants, giving it to me rough and raw. Just please finger me first, and don't cream inside me; it gives me the runs. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Make it a porno mag, and have a hand down your pants; for the lube. Oh, and Goro? If anything I do crosses the line, any line, just cry out Robin Hood and I'll stop."

"Alright, you have a deal, but we don't need that safe word." He winked at Ryuji as he got out a gay porno and lay down on his side, facing the camera, and began thumbing through the issue as the camera was activated, and Ryuji slipped silently back out to the living room, where he loudly opened and shut the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Akechi, who had just tugged his cock out, looked over at the open door.

Ryuji crept silently to build up the tension, staying out of sight as he moved up next to the bedroom door, watching as Akechi shrugged and settled back down, his hand on his cock.

He waited another minute, then made his move; quick and silent, he leapt onto the bed, pushing Akechi down, the mask firmly in place to hide his face.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

Improv had never been one of Ryuji's strong points, so he just said the first thing that came to mind; a tagline from a popular meme. "Your resistance only makes my penis harder!"

"What are you going to do…!" Akechi gasped as his pants were tugged down, and a large hand grabbed the bottle of lube he had temptingly dropped onto the sheets next to the magazine.

"Oh you know you want it! You pretty boys all want it! You make airs about girls, but they are only airs; big, strong cock is what you all really… oh ho! See! I knew it!" He snatched up the magazine. "Looking at cocks are you? You like 'em big?" He unzipped, and his cock slapped Akechi's cheek as it fell out of his pants.

"Be gentle! I've only looked! I want your big, strong cock inside my delicate little ass but I've never! I don't know how!" He moaned, his eyes huge and pleading.

If Ryuji hadn't known that Akechi was only putting on an act, he would have stopped, but he knew that the boy had already consented, and he had not used the safe word, so he uncapped the lube and drizzled it right between the brunets butt-cheeks.

"Ah! That's cold!" Akechi jumped.

"Stay still or you might get hurt!" Ryuji held him down one handed, using his free hand to push the lube inside, fingering him until he was taking three fingers, then, without giving himself time to chicken out, he removed his fingers and thrust his cock inside Akechi's tight passage.

The gasp Akechi uttered as he was penetrated was not fake; and so Ryuji began to thrust hard, pulling Akechi upright so that their future audience could see his cock bounce. "You like that, slut?"

"Ah yes, your big cock feels so good inside me…" Then Akechi stiffened as he felt Ryuji hit his prostate. "No! Not there!"

"Oh you like it here?"

"No!" His mind flailed; what had been the safe word?

Ryuji nailed his g-spot three times in rapid succession, and it happened. Akechi's bladder let go, and he began to piss.

"What the…!"

"I told you not to hit me there!" He looked away in shame, unable to stop; though he truthfully loved pissing, he had not laid out his rubber mattress cover and piss stains were a bitch to remove.

Then he realized that Ryuji was throbbing inside him, and knew it was worth it. "You piss while being fucked? What will your fans think if they find out?" Ryuji longed to kiss Akechi, but the mask was in the way.

Instead, he fucked him until he came twice, his cum mixing with the drying urine, then he pulled out and shoved him down, pumping himself until he creamed all over Akechi's lower back, grabbed a tissue, cleaned himself up, and left the room still zipping up, then retraced his steps until he was close enough to turn the camera off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Akechi winced as he sat up.

"I crossed the line when I made you piss, didn't I?"

"Yes but it's okay; I loved it. I just didn't protect my mattress so now I have hours of cleanup ahead of me."

"Shit! I'm sorry." Removing the mask, he kissed Akechi tenderly.

"Would you like to stay the night? I have a futon I can spread out in the living room. Do you like Miyazaki?"

"What? You want to watch a movie after I failed to stop when you asked me to?" Ryuji felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"That was my fault; I was the one who didn't take the safe word seriously and forgot it."

"How did you fucking forget the name of your own Persona?!" Ryuji was bewildered.

"I was also unable to think; you're a natural in bed. Please, stay the night! I want to lie with you again, without the cameras and acting this time." Akechi reached for him.

"I can't! I'm sorry!" Ryuji grabbed his bag and his shoes, fleeing the apartment, and the boy he knew was planning a murderous betrayal of their group; the boy he could no longer tell himself he was not falling for.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Very nice!" It was the following day; Ryuji had deleted three voicemails from Akechi without replying to any of them, and even now, as the man counted out the money, handing tens of thousands of yen, his phone buzzed with a new "We need to talk!" Message from the fake detective.

He left the office, his feet a slow plod as he headed home, deleted the texts, and blocked Akechi.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify Ryuji was NOT wearing a Pikachu mask. I was actually going for a knock of Keaton mask from The Legend of Zelda.
> 
> Also there will be a third part where Ryuji gets his happy ending so stay tuned!
> 
> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
